Gotas de sangre
by Thaly Black
Summary: Tentación, poder, fuerza e inmortalidad. Serie de drabbles inconexos.
1. Cacería

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que saldrán en toda esta serie de viñetas no son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, creadora de Crepúsculo y de sueños. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, solo de divertirme._

Esto van a ser una serie de drabbles inconexos, con todos los personajes de la saga que me atreva a tratar, mi forma de verlos y de utilizarlos. Podrán pertenecer a cualquier comunidad, tratar cualquier pareja o guardar cualquier tipo de rating o advertencia. Por supuesto, avisaré antes de cada capítulo.

Este primer drabble contesta al Tercer Reto Semanal de la comunidad de livejourna, lmf torneo. Trataba el tema de la competencia, y no se me ocurrió una forma mejor de plasmarlo para este fandom. Jasper y Emmett. No slash. Espero que os guste. Es la primera vez que trato publicamente este fandom, pero próximamente volveré.

APB Productions presenta...

* * *

**Cacería**

* * *

Tanto Jasper como Emmett adoran salir de cacería. Para ellos es la oportunidad perfecta para probarse mutuamente, para jugar a ser máquinas de matar, imparables.

Generalmente es Jasper quien, con su capacidad de manipular las sensaciones, logra desatar a Emmett o calmarlo, según se dé la ocasión. Pero Emmett ha encontrado una forma de ser inmune a los poderes de Jasper. Tan solo tiene que pensar en Rose, su Rose, y todo lo que siente por ella logra caldear las sensaciones de Jasper de tal forma que prefiere dejar sus habilidades de lado y centrarse en su juego particular.

En ocasiones, como esa, cuando ya se han saciado, de osos y pumas, se miran, y la sonrisa de Emmett se hace casi salvaje. Jasper está seguro de que si Rosalie lo ve con esa sonrisa, entre salvaje y traviesa, le echaría una reprimenda por estar pensando en lo que, seguramente, estaba pensando. Jasper no entiende cómo lo hace Rosalie para, sin tener poderes especiales para ello, logra saber lo que Emmett piensa, quiere o necesita a cada momento. Y al parecer, es algo recíproco.

Emmett mira a Jasper y sacude la cabeza, de pelo rizado y negro, mientras en su sonrisa mueca salvaje se retraen los labios, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos sorprendentemente largos, incluso para un vampiro.

Jasper se arremanga la camisa, dejando al descubierto los cientos de cicatrices con forma de media luna que tiene en los brazos, y sin mediar palabra con Emmett, se agazapa en el suelo, listo para empezar su competición semanal.

Recién saciados de sangre animal, la energía corre por sus venas, como alguna vez ha corrido la sangre, humana y espesa. Y van a quemarla por completo en una feroz carrera, hasta llegar al final. A casa.

Casi al mismo tiempo, salen disparados. Jasper es más ligero, y corre más rápido que Emmett, pero éste no tiene problemas de obstáculos, como árboles o rocas, ya que todo se reduce a polvo a su paso.

Son prácticamente invisibles para el ojo humano, la velocidad del sonido y la suya son prácticamente parejas, y cuando, treinta segundos después están en el jardín de su casa, se enzarzan en algo parecido a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que, en lugar de lastimarse, tan solo se ríen.

Son demasiado diferentes, y al mismo tiempo iguales. Como niños demasiado grandes.

Y no saben vivir sin competir.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que, de verdad, os haya gustado. Emmett es MI amor platónico dentro de la saga, y junto con Rosalie forman mi OTP. A Jasper y Alice los adoro, así como a Carlisle y Esme. Para mí, Edward y Bella ya están sobreexplotados. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a osito._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. El pequeño duendecillo

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no son de mi propiedad. Son de Stephenie Meyer. Y ella puede hacer de ellos un caldo. Yo me limito a usarlos sin ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a Drehn, Deebbie, I. Jane Adams y Kry por los reviews en el drabble anterior. _

_Este drabble fue escrito con motivo del cumpleaños de **wirhaven**, gran fan de la pareja, pero ahora os lo dedico a todas las fans del Alice/Jasper. Que sois muchas. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**El pequeño duendecillo**

* * *

Alice es como una especie de duendecillo. Bajita y menuda. Tiene el pelo despuntado hacia atrás y todo en ella tiene un aspecto tan dulce como delicado.

Jasper es como una especie de depredador. Alto y rápido. Tiene el pelo como el de un león y todo en él indica que debes mantenerte lo más alerta posible.

Sin embargo, Alice es más peligrosa que Jasper. Una y mil veces. Básicamente porque ella y solo ella puede desatar toda la furia de Jasper, porque solo ella sabe calmarla.

Si alguien, ya se aun licántropo apestoso o un vampiro con ínfulas, intenta hacerle daño a Alice, Jasper lo matará con sus poderosas manos, que llevan siendo de acero mucho más de un siglo.

Porque Jasper siempre ha estado solo desde María. Y el momento en el que Alice y él se miraron a los ojos, en aquel bar, para el se ha abierto el cielo. Sintió esperanza por primera vez en un siglo.

Y ahora es lo que siente cada segundo que está con ella. Esperanza y un sentimiento de júbilo desenfrenado que corre por sus venas más espeso que la ponzoña y que según Alice es felicidad. Y ella es por lo que vive.

Por hacerla reír. Por que esa pequeña sonrisa que hace que parezca un duende travieso no se apague jamás.

Y ella sonríe. Sonríe cada vez que lo ve, cada vez que, tras haber pasado mucho tiempo separados, se toman de las manos y se miran a los ojos.

Es algo parecido a amor. Que va más allá de lo físico. Es como si fuese del alma. Si es que la tienen.

Y Alice sonríe de ternura cada vez que las manos enormes de Jasper acarician su diminutas orejitas mientras la atrae hacia él de forma delicada y junta sus narices, mirando los ojos dorados de su pequeño duendecillo antes de unir sus labios en un beso, que es apenas un roce de labios, pero que les hace creer en la magia.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si si, o si no, dadle al GO. Gracias por leer. Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Como animales

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Meyer en su totalidad, y aunque ella me caiga como una patada en el fondo del estómago, sus personajes me gustan, y por eso los uso. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, ni nada que se le parezca, así que no intentes demandarme, porque te saldrá el tiro por la culata._

_Muchísimas gracias a Pressure, Lynavra y MiitzukoO-chan por los reviews en el drabble anterior. _

_Este drabble es un Jacob/Leah, y la relación que ambos tienen, intentando básicamente mitigar el dolor. Fue hecho para contestar al Séptimo Reto del Sexto Periodo de lmf torneo, en Livejournal, y el claim era una frase que sugería dolor._

_Eso. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Como animales**

* * *

Leah se parece más a una pantera que a un lobo. Cuando tiene forma humana camina de forma felina, con una elegancia sensual que logra despertar los cánidos instintos del resto de su manada. Cuando está en fase logra revolver sus conciencias, torturándolos con el dolor provocado por la injusticia de su condición.

Jacob es demasiado grande para su edad. Ha pegado un estirón descomunal en demasiado poco tiempo. Cuando tiene forma humana camina desgarbado pero firme. Cuando está en fase lo atropella todo a su paso, como un huracán, intentando ignorar los amargos sentimientos de Leah, y los suyos propios.

Se entienden mutuamente más de lo que a ninguno de los dos le gusta reconocer, y al mismo tiempo se odian demasiado. Jacob odia a Leah porque consigue envenenar sus pensamientos con su propio dolor. Leah odia a Jacob porque él aumenta su ya crudo dolor cada vez que piensa en la humana esa.

Son un punto de apoyo mutuo. Cada noche, mientras la manada duerme, Jacob se mueve frenético entre las piernas de Leah. Ella muerde su hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda. Y se susurran insultos al oído, mientras los muelles de la cama chirrían y sus respiraciones son demasiado ruidosas como para oír nada más.

Porque cuando están en casa de Emily ni siquiera se miran. Duele. Duele ser plenamente consciente de lo que se pierde. Duele ver como Sam mira a Emily y saber que antes la miraba a ella así. Leah siente como todo se retuerce en su interior y mira a Jacob. Sus miradas se cruzan y es como si algo se desatase.

Cuando toda la manada se va a su casa, Leah y Jacob terminan mordiéndose y lamiéndose en cualquier rincón de La Push. Se les vuelven locas las manos y el dolor se apodera de sus conciencias, haciéndolos menos humanos. Más animales.

Jacob rodea la cintura de Leah con sus brazos, que son enormes, y hacen que ella se sienta frágil, cosa que pasa en raras ocasiones. Las piernas de Leah rodean la cintura de Jacob mientras él hinca los dientes en su piel color canela, y siente una sensación de afecto que no ha sentido nunca.

Se trata tan sólo de sexo. No hay de por medio ningún sentimiento diferente al dolor. El dolor de haber perdido a quienes alguna vez han amado.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiesen imprimarse entre sí. Pero el capricho de su condición de lobos tan sólo los lleva a empujarse mutuamente contra una pared o un árbol, a moverse como bestias frenéticas sobre una cama de muelles oxidados, a morderse y abrazarse al mismo tiempo.

Y todo deja de doler en el momento en que se corren, juntos, como si, al igual que cuando entran en fase, estuviesen sincronizados. En ese momento Jacob muerde la garganta de Leah, hasta casi hacerle sangre, y Leah muerde el hombro del chico mientras clava unas uñas demasiado largas en su espalda.

No gimen, aúllan. Porque no son humanos, son lobos.

Pero nada de eso importa. Porque cuando están juntos nada duele.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora pasemos a explicar cositas: A mi me gusta muchísimo la pareja que hacen Jacob y Leah, y por lo tanto, traté de reflejar más o menos como sería, en función al prompt que se me daba._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y, si es así, o si no, me dejéis un review con dudas, quejas o sugerencias para próximos drabbles._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Un beso enorme para todas._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Querer no siempre es poder

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Meyer. No me lucro con esto. _

_Esto es un Jacob/Bella escrito para un reto, no me gusta la pareja, y de hecho, no sporto al personaje de Bella, por todo lo que la autora ha hecho con ella y todo lo que tiene de Mary Sue. En fin... espero que le guste a alguien._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews en el anterior_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Querer no siempre es poder**

* * *

Sé que no puedo renunciar a él. Y a veces, me gustaría hacerlo; pero duele, porque significaría dejar atrás la amistad más sincera que tuve con un ser humano en mi vida. Y aun así… no puedo.

Al principio era fácil. Muy fácil. Con Jake las cosas siempre han sido sencillas. Risas, sinceridad y comprensión.

Pero cuando el amor se pasa por la puerta de alguien, es lo peor que le puede pasar a nadie. Y es que, cuando te enamoras, pierdes el norte, y parece que sólo te importa esa persona. Y yo sé lo que es, porque estoy muy enamorada de Edward. Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar ir a Jake.

Porque si. Yo y Jake nos besamos. Y con ese beso sentí cosas. No como cuando estoy con Edward; sino otro tipo de cosas. Y me gustaron esas cosas que sentí.

Se que a Jacob nunca podré corresponderle como correspondo a Edward. Y me duele. Porque él se merece que yo le corresponda. Pero querer no siempre es poder.

Y lo siento, tantísimo por él… que voy a tener, con todo el dolor de mi alma, que renunciar a él.

* * *

_No me gusta, pero espero que a alguno de vosotros sí. Bella me parece una persona demasiado egoísta, la verdad. No sé, no me cae. Pero bueno, espero que a vosotros sí._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Delicada

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de la Meyer. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro, sólo pretendo que nos lo pasemos bien un rato._

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio, tengo montones de drabbles escritos de este fandom, es sólo que casi nunca encuentro tiempo para subirlos. Muchas gracias a **Drehn**, **MiitzukoO-chan**, **lynavra**, **Pressure**, **Rnio**, **laura marina lovegood** e** ishidamon** por los reviews dejados en el drabble anterior._

_Este es un **Carlisle/Esme** desde el pundo de vista del doctor. Qué pensaba y sentía en los momentos previos a transformarla, vaya. Espero de verdad que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Delicada**

* * *

Recuerda aquella tarde en que ella llegó a él por primera vez. Era menuda y de apariencia dulce y apacible. Tenía un rostro hermoso, en forma de corazón. Para Carlisle simbolizaba la máxima expresión de la ternura.

Se había roto una pierna mientras practicaba danza. Y Carlisle admiró la entereza de aquella chiquilla de ojos azules. Otros, con más edad y el mismo mal, estarían gimiendo o gritando de dolor. Ella simplemente respiraba acelerada.

No podía negar que el olor de su sangre lograba despertar algo en un interior que no lograban las demás. Pero había asumido que era un vampiro civilizado. Y no le haría daño a aquella hermosa y dulce mortal.

Le entablilló la pierna y le recomendó, con una sonrisa que tal vez enseñaba demasiado colmillo, que no utilizase la pierna hasta que pasasen mínimo cuatro semanas. Carlisle fue plenamente consciente de que la sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dedicaba Esme era sustancialmente diferente a la del resto de sus pacientes.

Y ahora la tiene ahí, delante de él, con el cuerpo destrozado y rozando la línea que separa la vida de la muerte.

Y a Carlisle le duele verla así. A ella. Los años que han pasado desde su primer encuentro parecen haberle sentado bien. Pese a la cercanía de la muerte, está más hermosa que con dieciséis años.

El olor de su sangre sigue llamando a Carlisle, que ha jurado una y mil veces no probar jamás la sangre humana. Y sabe que no puede dejarla morir. Porque duele. Duele tanto que siente que su existencia no va a tener sentido su Esme se muere.

Y el dolor de una existencia vacía es mayor que el dolor de la propia muerte, piensa Carlisle con ironía. Él jamás ha muerto, al menos, no completamente; pero ha experimentado lo que es una existencia vacía. Subsistiendo por subsistir.

Y sabe que si salva a Esme, ella llenará de luz su existencia. Porque ahora tiene a Edward. Pero ambos necesitan a alguien más. Y no lo duda ni un segundo. Porque algo en el fondo de su muerto corazón inmortal le dice que no se va a arrepentir nunca.

La toma en brazos y sale con ella de ese hospital repleto de humanos. Se la lleva a casa. No dice nada a Edward, porque él sabe lo que está pensando. Y por otra parte, no tiene nada que objetar.

Y toma su muñeca con delicadeza. Ve como ella intenta abrir con dificultad esos ojitos azules, y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—Todo va a estar bien –le susurra con dulzura.

Huele su delicada muñeca con suavidad, y sabe que va a dolerle casi tanto como a él le está doliendo verla así. Besa con suavidad la piel tierna, sobre las venas. Y la nota caliente al contacto.

Cualquier cosa estaría caliente en contacto con un vampiro.

Carlisle entreabre levemente los labios y siente como los colmillos se le afilan, como la ponzoña late en su garganta. En su lengua.

Y clava delicadamente los colmillos en la muñeca de Esme, sintiendo como la ponzoña se mezcla con su sangre.

La suelta y le acaricia la mejilla antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

— Todo va a estar bien –susurra contra su delicada piel, disfrutando de los últimos restos de su calidez.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Piedras?_


	6. Es una especie de secreto

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que se utilizan en este drabble no me pertenecen en absoluto. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si los personajes fuesen míos, los vampiros no brillarían, los licántropos no se imprimarían, yo estaría casada con el 90% de los secundarios de la saga y Bella y Reneesme no existirían; la protagonista sería Rosalie. Así que no, no escribo esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a **isa asi isa** por el review en el drabble anterior. En este tenemos insinuaciones de una escena para adultos, así que si sois sensibles con esos temas, por favor, no leáis, porque yo no pienso responsabilizarme de los traumas causados._

_Y sin más prolegómenos... APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Es una especie de secreto**

(Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater)

* * *

Jacob es un niño con cuerpo de hombre. Ha tenido que crecer de golpe, y no solo físicamente. Se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada, y eso solo le ha causado dolor.

Porque cuando eres un licántropo sientes las cosas con más intensidad de la normal.

Eso le pasa a Leah. Si siendo una humana normal le dolía que _su_ Sam la hubiese dejado por su prima Emily, ahora que es la única mujer licántropo de la manada, le duele más. Siente como si cada vez que entra en fase se le desgarrase un pedazo de su alma animal.

Y ellos tienen una forma particular de mitigar lo que sienten. Una forma que casi se ha convertido en una adicción. Una insana dependencia mutua que lo único que consigue es destruirlos cada vez un poco más, hasta que llegue un momento en que no puedan reconocerse ni a sí mismos.

Es un proceso rutinario y adictivo que siempre empieza y termina igual.

Salen de cenar de casa de Emily, y Jacob camina con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, holgados y desgastados. Se para cerca de un árbol, al lado de un sendero que se hunde en lo más oscuro del bosque.

Leah llega un par de minutos después, caminando sin su sensualidad habitual y secándose unas lágrimas que Jacob finge no ver. Se apoya en el árbol, al lado del chico y suelta un suspiro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has regodeado lo suficiente en tu dolor? –pregunta él, sin la mordacidad y la ironía que usa con ella por norma general.

— ¿Y tú te has aburrido ya de tu humanita? –pregunta Leah sin su habitual tono despectivo que usa cada vez que habla de Bella.

Jacob suelta una risita y se gira hacia ella, rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus enormes brazos calientes.

— No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te odio, Leah –susurra con la voz ronca, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

— Créeme que si sé lo mucho que me… odias –replica ella, con un amago de su tono sibilino habitual.

Y si. Se odian mucho, pero cuando Jacob besa a Leah no hay gota de odio o desprecio entre sus labios. La besa despacio, casi podría decirse que con dulzura, intentando, entre los dos, cubrir las carencias sentimentales del otro.

Y él atrae a Leah contra su cuerpo, pegándola a él, y la besa despacio, delineando con una de sus enormes manos la melena lisa de la chica.

Los puños de ella se cierran aferrados a la espalda de Jacob, y suspira separándose de él. Se miran a los ojos, negros los de Jacob, castaños oscuros los de Leah, y se acercan de nuevo, para besarse con menos dulzura, más violencia.

Porque empieza como una tregua en medio del dolor, y termina en una guerra sobre un colchón cualquiera. Porque se quieren y se odian como se quiere y se odia a una droga. Porque están adictos a lo que el otro puede darles, aunque ni ellos mismos lo reconozcan.

Porque se besan despacio, se muerden en silencio y se lamen desnudos. Porque nadie lo entendería nunca.

Es una especie de secreto.

* * *

_Y... eso es todo :3 Espero mucho que os haya gustado, de verdad. Son mi segunda pareja favorita (sólo superados, como algunos sabréis, por el Emmett/Rosalie). Y de hecho, si os gustan juntos y os apetece leer algo largo sobre ellos, podéis buscar entre mis fics uno titulado **Bad Moon Rising** (esto parece publicidad descarada, y lo es xD). Se basa en qué ocurriría si en lugar de ser vampirizada, Bella muriese, y Jacob se fugase (seguido por Leah) y cómo llevan sus vidas tras todo lo que ha pasado. Si os apetece, sabed que os recibiré con los brazos abiertos._

_Y si no, pues gracias por leer :)_

**Thaly**


End file.
